Electronic devices often include one or more connector receptacles though which they may provide and receive power and data. This power and data may be conveyed over cables that may include a connector insert at each end of a cable. The connector inserts may be inserted into receptacles in the communicating electronic devices.
In other electronic systems, contacts on a first electronic device may be in direct physical and electrical contact with contacts on a second electronic device without the need for an intervening cable. In such systems, a connector insert may be formed as part of the first electronic device, while a connector receptacle may be formed as part of the second electronic device.
The electrical contacts on these directly connecting connector inserts and connector receptacles may be substantially formed on outside surfaces of the electronic devices. These surfaces may come into direct contact to form electrical connections between electronic devices to convey power and data.
Like other connector systems, there are potential drawbacks to this arrangement. For example, these connectors may be large. Since electronic devices are becoming ever smaller, the presence of large connectors may be non-optimal. Also, since the contacts are at the surfaces of the electronic devices, they may be exposed to corroding fluids that may shorten device lifespan. Since the electronic devices come into physical contact, the connector contacts may become damaged when a connection is formed. Electronic devices may also have fluids spilled on them or they may become partially submerged. Resulting moisture leakage may damage the electronic device housing the connector assembly. Also, connector systems may be manufactured in the millions of units. Accordingly, any simplification in the assembly process may noticeably reduce manufacturing costs. Further, a failure of the connector system may render an entire electronic device inoperable, so reliability may be important for maintaining customer satisfaction.
Thus, what is needed are connector assemblies that may be space efficient, have a high corrosion resistance, are difficult to damage, reduce or prevent moisture leakage into an electronic device housing the connector assembly, are readily assembled, and are reliable.